Growing Pains
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Dia tidak tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya pada Donghae telah mengikat benang merah diantara mereka, membuatnya tak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah./Haehyuk/Bl/Review?


Growing Pains

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's Note: Terisnpirasi dari ff berjudul Unbreakable di aff. Jadi pengen buat juga hehe~ Jangan timpukin saya karena di ff ini saya nistain Donghae. Saya buat dia menderita muahahaha~

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, BL, penistaan karakter! dll DLDR!

Rate: T+

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Iya-iya sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ini sudah sampai gerbang." Eunhyuk menggerutu di tengah sambungan telepon sementara kakinya melangkah tergesa menuju ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Dari pos langsung ke kanan lalu lurus saja? Ya ya aku mengerti." Sambungan diputus, bibir merahnya mengambil nafas dari sela-sela gigi. Mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang tadi diarahkan sepupunya.

"Dasar Teukie hyung, kenapa bisa lupa membawa berkas pasien dan menyuruhku membawakannya?" keluhnya sebal. Tadinya remaja lelaki berstatus mahasiswa yang mempunyai rambut cokelat madu itu sedang bersantai berguling-guling di tempat tidur karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi niat sucinya untuk bermalas-malasan seharian hancur berkat panggilan telepon darurat dari sepupunya Leeteuk yang memintanya mengantarkan berkas pasien yang tertinggal. Dia tidak bisa pulang mengambilnya sendiri karena rapat akan segera dimulai. Mau tak mau akhirnya Eunhyuk mengiyakannya. Dan di sinilah dia. Di depan pintu ruangan dr. Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih akrab disapa Leeteuk.

"Teukie hyung, ini berkasmu." Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu yang langsung disambut senyum cerah dari Leeteuk yang membuka pintu.

"Ah syukurlah tepat waktu. Terimakasih Eunhyukie, nanti kutraktir ice cream stroberi untukmu. Kalau begitu aku rapat dulu, kalau kau mau pulang silahkan. Terimakasih ya." Leeteuk berjalan tergesa melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan Eunhyuk untuk berbicara. Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas.

"Awas saja kalau dia memberikanku ice cream ukuran kecil. Aku mau yang jumbo." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu singkat dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie yang dipakainya. Orbs hitamnya memperhatikan sekeliling. Di mana-mana dia melihat ada para perawat dan pasiennya di taman sana. Ada yang berusaha menyuapi tapi ditolak, ada yang berlarian, ada yang berteriak-teriak, ada yang tertawa tak jelas hingga membuat para perawat kelimpungan. Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin. Ini rumah sakit jiwa. Tentu saja pasien di sini adalah pasien sakit jiwa semua.

"Nona. Apa nona melihat penjahat? Aku sedang mengejarnya." Eunhyuk dikagetkan saat seorang lelaki, sepertinya berusia 25 tahun keatas, tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan bertanya antusias. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Eunhyuk tahu dia salah satu pasien di sini.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Yahh sayang sekali. Penjahat tunggu aku, aku akan menangkapmu!" lelaki itu berlarian sembarang arah lalu tertawa kemudian. Eunhyuk menatapnya sedih. Kasihan sekali. Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia memanggilnya nona? Nona?! Enak saja! Eunhyuk itu laki-laki!

Di sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk menggerutu hingga tak sadar kakinya membawanya ke jalur yang salah. Harusnya dia belok kanan tapi dia malah belok kiri. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kanan-kiri karena tidak ada oranglain di sekitarnya. Lorong ini sepi. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di ujung lorong ini Eunhyuk memutuskan terus berjalan.

"Ruang Isolasi." Lelaki manis itu membaca papan kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit. Oh jadi ini ruang isolasi, pikirnya seraya mengangguk-angguk. Baru saja ingin berbalik pergi saat telinganya menangkap suara yang cukup keras. Penasaran, akhirnya Eunhyuk mendekat. Di depannya ada pintu yang menjeblak terbuka setelah tadi sekelebatan Eunhyuk melihat seseorang berlari. Dia terus mendekat. Melangkah sehati-hati mungkin. Iris hitamnya disuguhi kamar rawat yang porak poranda. Barang pecah belah berserakan di lantai bahkan ada darah yang memercik. Pandangan Eunhyuk naik melihat punggung seorang lelaki yang bertelanjang dada yang membelakanginya. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar jelas dan berat seperti menahan amarah. Lelaki itu berbalik, mengambil vas bunga dan ingin melemparnya ke dinding. Secara reflek Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangan itu dan menahannya.

"Jangan!" tangan Eunhyuk meraih pergelangan tangan sang lelaki yang langsung melihatnya. Iris hazelnya berkilat tajam. Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Minggir! Aku harus membunuhnya!" onyx Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Dari suaranya sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak bercanda.

"Jangan! Tenangkan dirimu." Laki-laki itu tetap bersikukuh, berbalik hendak keluar ruangan. Dilanda kepanikan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk lelaki berambut brunette itu dari belakang.

"Jangan! Tenanglah. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kau harus tenang dulu." Tubuh lelaki itu menegang sesaat menerima pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Mendengar bagaimana suara halusnya berusaha menenangkannya. Dia mengambil nafas dan mulai tenang sedikit demi sedikit. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Menuntun lelaki brunette ini untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda tak mengerti atas pertanyaan sang lelaki. Suara baritonenya membuatnya berdebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menenangkanku semudah itu?" kerutan di dahi Eunhyuk semakin terlihat.

"Maksudmu?" baru saja lelaki itu ingin kembali bersuara tapi terinterupsi oleh suara dering telepon. Eunhyuk merogoh kantongnya dan segera mengangkat telepon.

"Ya hyung? Ne aku masih di rumah sakit. Makan siang bersama? Ah sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ingat ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan. Ne, tapi ice cream yang kau janjikan jangan lupa! Ne Teukie hyung annyeong." Setelah memutus sambungan telepon Eunhyuk kelihatan gugup begitu menyadari lelaki brunette ini terus menatapnya intens seperti seorang predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Err… sepertinya aku harus kembali. Ingat, tenangkan dirimu, jangan bertindak gegabah. Permisi." Baru dua langkah berjalan tangan Eunhyuk tertarik ke belakang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

"Eunhyuk. Siapa namamu?"

"… Lee Donghae."

"Baiklah Donghae sampai jumpa." Tangan Eunhyuk ditarik kembali saat ingin melangkah.

"Kau… akan menemuiku lagi?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae menatapnya dengan binar penuh harap seperti itu. Membuatnya tidak tega. Pada akhirnya iya mengangguk walau tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pergi. Donghae tersenyum seperti anak kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk berkedip pelan lalu tersenyum canggung membalasnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Jaga dirimu Donghae. Aku pergi." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Eunhyuk segera beranjak pergi. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

'Donghae. Apa dia pasien di rumah sakit ini? Tapi tingkah lakunya biasa saja, kecuali saat dia marah tadi. Sangat menyeramkan,' Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mengingat betapa menyeramkannya Donghae saat dipenuhi api kemarahan.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.' Putusnya kemudian. Mengelus-elus pundak karena hawa dingin yang terasa. Tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi terhadap Donghae membuatnya tidak akan dilepaskan dengan mudah oleh Donghae. Karena Eunhyuk telah menjalin benang merah di antara mereka.

Tbc/End?

Silahkan berikan review~ review adalah nyawa ff ini. Dan tolong jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat saja. Saya saja bisa meluangkan waktu menulis ini masa kalian tidak mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk berkomentar?

Terimakasih~


End file.
